Usuario:Sg91
Sobre mi Userboxes Mis contribuciones * *Artículos que he creado yo: -Al Dente's -Liberty State Pavillion Towers -Túnel del Castillo -Deadmau5 -Puente de Cerros Northwood -Puente de la Bahia de Dukes -Autopista Union Drive -Denver-Exeter Avenue -Burlesque-Horacio Humboldt-Gertrude Leneau-Gordon Peterson-la ampliación de A History of Liberty City-Wild Dances-East India Trading Company-Gloria Hole-You'll Always Be the King of this Town-Princess Robot Bubblegum-Sam Houser-Dan Houser-Leslie Benzies-Roy Ayers-Cementerio de Isla Colonial-Hospital abandonado-Ray Larabie-The Look-David Cross-Viejo casino-Timothy Spall-William Fitchner-Guru-Jason Zumwalt-Jenna Jameson-Video Killed the Radio Star-Elena Harvey Hurst-Omid Djalili-Rebecca Benhayon-Mary Catherine Donnelly-It's Like That-Familia López-Thomas Jefferson-Alexander Hamilton-Jeff Gurner-Joe Barbara-Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars - Theme Song-Golden Pier-Golden Pier Swingers Driving Range and Golf Club-Cementerio de Barcos-The Full Mooners-Astillero de Broker-Cementerio de Steinway-Gantry Park-Steinway Park-Bahía de Dukes-When Love Takes Over-David Guetta-Liberty City Hotel & Casino-Stonebridge-Put 'Em High-I Keep on Walking-Whelham Parkway-Iglesia de Suffolk-Hospital de Lancet-Centro médico y dental de Bohan-François K-Carreras Callejeras de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *También suelo poner curiosidades en algunos artículos para ampliarlos o citas de personajes en misiones o en otras situaciones. *He escrito tres historias pertenecientes a una trilogía tituladas Cómo sobrevivir en Liberty City y no morir en el intento, su secuela, Manual de uso para Las Venturas y la tercera, Instrucciones en caso de emergencia en Vice City. Hace nada ya he acabado con mi último y más ambicioso proyecto, Oda a Liberty City; actualmente estoy comenzando a pintar los retazos de la siguiente. Mis páginas favoritas * Estatua de la Felicidad * Algonquin Mis frases favoritas *''¡Cállate y escúchame!'' Mike Toreno dixit. *''¡Grove de por vida!'' CJ dixit. *''El negocio de la noche ya no es lo que era'' Gay Tony dixit. *''¡Piensa en un lugar feliz, piensa en un lugar feliz, piensa en un lugar feliz!'' Gay Tony dixit. *''Si hay un cabronazo que quiera morir, que haga algo estúpido ¿vale?'' Luis Fernando López dixit. *''¿Alguien está buscando a un gordo perezoso con un problema de vejiga?'' Jonathan Klebitz dixit *''Oh, vamos, Vic, tranquilo'' Lance Vance dixit. *''Diga buenas noches, señor Díaz'' Lance Vance dixit. *''¡Lance, capullo!'' Victor Vance dixit. *''¡Espera! Déjame pensar, déjame pensar, déjame pensar...'' Ken Rosenberg dixit. *''Bueno, si te pones así... me apunto'' Niko Bellic dixit. *''Érase una oruguita...ita...ita... ¡No, así no funciona!'' Donald Love dixit. *''¡Das asco! ¿Es que no tienes respeto?'' Toni Cipriani dixit. *''Si atacamos abiertamente, fregarán el suelo con nosotros'' Salvatore Leone dixit. *''...'' Claude ¿dixit? *''¿Qué te metes, amigo? Espero que no te lo haya vendido yo...'' Huang Lee dixit *''Oh, me estás matando con tanto humor...'' Wade Heston dixit *''¡Socorro, soy una víctima de Grand Theft Auto!'' Una chica dixit tras rozarla con el coche *''Disfruta de la música... sin chocar tu coche'' François K dixit *''¡Siente la música! ¡Siente las vibraciones!'' Crookers dixit *''¿Dónde coño está Vladivostok? ¡Pensaba que ésto era América!'' Dj Paul dixit Preferencias *Protagonistas favoritos: Niko Bellic, Huang Lee *Personajes favoritos: Little Jacob, The Truth, Zero, Mike Toreno *Enemigos preferidos: Frank Tenpenny, Catalina *Ciudad favorita: Liberty City *Ciudad menos favorita: Los Santos *Emisoras preferidas: En GTA III, Rise FM; en GTA: LCS, Rise FM, Lips 106 FM;en GTA: VC, Flash FM; en GTA: VCS, Paradise FM; en GTA: SA, SF-UR; en GTA IV, Fusion FM, Vladivostok FM y Electro-Choc; en GTA: CW, Deadmau5;en GTA: TBOGT, Vladivostok FM Y Vice City FM y en GTA IV: TLAD, Self-Actualization FM. *Coches favoritos: Kuruma (me encanta, hubiera sido un detalle para mi que hubiera reaparecido en el GTA IV, pero en fin); Cognoscenti; FIB Buffalo; Presidente, Police Stinger (es chulísimo) y Premier (me encantan sus simplonas curvas). *Lanchas favoritas: Squalo, Smuggler, Jetmax *Helicópteros favoritos: Buzzard, Swift (me fascina) *Motos favoritas: Hexer, Innovation y Bati Custom de Sprunk (es mi orgullo y alegría) Mis premios Vídeo ]] Otras wikias por las que yo estoy *Wikidex *Red Dead Wiki *Infamous Wiki Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Usuarios Españoles